


Bar Hopping

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skids is drunk so if that upsets you here is a tag for it, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a slow night at the bar and lots of drinking on the part of Skids, Swerve offers a demonstration of how good his mouth is. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Hopping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052657) by [Robuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robuya/pseuds/Robuya). 



> Another rp with [Bubonicc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc). This one was pretty easy to arrange and sort so It should be pretty easy to read.

Cyclonus was usually one of the last bots to leave Swerves bar, sometimes Tailgate would be with him to drag him out a little earlier so they could recharge, but tonight it had been very quiet. Swerve himself was collecting glasses off of the counter and cleaning them out before spotting Skids still sitting at the bar.

"It's late." Swerve set some of the clean glasses back under the bar before heading over in Skids direction. "Don't feel like recharging yet?" He gave a huge smile at him before noticing his half full glass. "Something on your mind maybe? Or not?" Since Skids still had no memories of his past, he even wondered if he could feel upset about something so soon. Or maybe it was the fact he didn't remember anything that was upsetting him. Or maybe he was just over thinking it. "Want me to refill you?" He asked but filled his glass before he could answer.

Skids had already drunk a fair amount of engex. Usually that made him rather jovial, but the slow night had forced his overcharged processor to think over things. They were not bad things, but it was enough to keep him looking serious. He looked to his glass as Swerve gave him a refill.

“Nah. Not tired.” Skids slurred, spilling his drink a bit as he moved for a another sip. He snorted, spilling more of the sweet drink. He gave the blocky minibot a loopy smile. “Slow nights make me think about stuff. Stuff like...” He trailed off, trying to remember what he had been thinking of.

“Like how much of Magnus’ spike can Rodimus fit in his mouth... Yeah that was it.” He laughed, choking as he tried to swallow the engex. They were all alone in the bar, Magnus couldn’t reprimand him for the vulgar gossip, not that he ever came in here.

Swerve was taken aback a moment before snorting and laughing. He filled himself a Drift then hopped up onto the stool behind the counter and took a sip.

"I bet Magnus does have a huge spike. I'm surprised Rodimus can even walk straight sometimes." Another chuckle before another long sip of his energon. "Hmm...Rodimus isn't the one with the big mouth around here. It's me. If anybot, its defiantly me. I mean, I talk a lot, everybody knows, I mean just look-" He gave skids a huge smile. "I can give a bot the best Blowjob of their life. I bet even Magnus." Another sip and he leaned back in his chair, trying to recall the last time he had even interfaced. "Been a while though." He glanced at Skids. "What about you?"

Skids laughed, spitting out his drink as he slammed a fist on the counter. “You do have a big mouth. I bet...Heheh!” he laughed for a straight minute, setting the glass on the counter so he didn’t drop it, “I bet you could fit two spikes of Magnus’ size in there. And that is an impressive thought.”

It was also and attractive thought, the image making him feel a bit warm. He tried to think of the last time he interfaced, but drew up a blank. “I don’t know. You know, the whole amnesia thing kinda hampers that. Could of been months or centuries.” He laughed a bit more, giving up on drinking anymore. He had already spilled too much of it.

"Well I have an idea..." Swerve leaned in close. "Since its after hours, nobody should be coming in here and bothering me. How about you..." He raised an optic ridge before motioning for Skids to hope over the bar, "Come over here and I will show you what my mouth can really do." His fat cheeks swelled and a red tint covered them. 

He stepped back, giving room for Skids to jump over if he wanted to, and some part of him really, really wanted him too. It had been so long since he had done something as stupid and risky as this, and why not with someone he liked. What could happen other than getting a tank full of Transfluid?

Skids only stopped to think for a moment before he stood from his stool and, rather gracelessly, hoisted himself over the bar and onto the other side. He staggered slightly, looking down at the minibot, who only came up to his waste.

“Why the pit not.” Maybe it was the engex, but Swerve looked cute. Cuter then usual. He wasn’t the most attractive bot. He wasn’t curvy like Drift. Short, blocky. But Skids liked him. He was funny.

“I uh... Do I need to sit or can you do this standing?”

"You can stay standing if you want, but I'm pretty good." Swerve smirked, "Your legs may shake so hard you will have to sit down." He laughed, kneeling down and getting level with Skids groin before starting to kiss around the paneling. 

Fat little servos worked their ways into wide seams, plucking wires and rubbing node clusters he was familiar enough with to know their locations. Since his servos couldn't do much with his much tighter seams, he was really going to have to work the big ones if he wanted to get him worked up even before the show. 

"Just leave everything to me Skids old buddy old pal. Swerve has got you covered." His faceplate was a nice tint of pink before he slid his little glossa out and mouthed over the armor, rather enjoying himself way to much already. Skids wasn't anything special, but he really enjoyed his company and that's all it took for Swerve to be head over peds for him.

Skids let out a breathy chuckle, his optics dulling. “We’ll see if thats true.” He sighed as Swerve’s servos dug into the large seams of his hips. That was very nice. It felt almost familiar. Maybe he had done this sort of thing a lot? 

He watched Swerve closely, his venting slowly picking up speed. His fans clicked on as he watched. It was very alluring. And Swerve looked so eager to get going. Skids laughed softly. “I bet you like sucking spike, don’t you?” a massive hand rubbed the large kibble that surrounded the minibot’s head.

After a short while Skids’ interface panel snapped open, his spike half pressurized. He didn’t think he was as big as Ultra Magnus, but he would still be impressed if Swerve could fit all of him in his mouth. He found himself licking his lips eager for the minibot to get started.

Swerve watched the spike slowly push out before glancing up at Skids and giving him a mischievous smile. He never broke eye contact when he grabbed the spike and started to pump it a few times to make it a little more eager for him. 

"Try not to make too much noise." The minibot teased before pressing his lips to the spike’s head and giving it a tender kiss. "Don't want Magnus interrupting our play time." Glossa flicking out, he ran it right over the spikes head, coating it in his oral lubricant a bit before sliding the head into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. 

He could taste prefluid on his glossa, and it only spurred him on to go deeper and deeper until his nose tapped against Skids pelvic platting. He hummed in satisfaction, giving a thumbs up to Skids before pulling back and repeating the action. He worked that little glossa hard, pressing it to the head while he deep throated him over and over again, leaving no ridge and biolight untouched..

A soft click and pop and his own little spike jutted out and with his free hand he rubbed it carelessly.

Skids’ knees got weak, just as Swerve had said they would, taken aback at how effortlessly he took his spike into his mouth. No warm up, just straight to the deepthroating. His awe was soon broken by the thumbs up, which made him laugh. “Well look at you. You really are a pro. You could go into movies with skills like that.”

Not that he wanted Swerve to do that. Now he really wanted to keep his big mouth all to himself. He blinked as he heard the minibot’s own panel snap open over his fans. He wondered if Swerve was good at other forms of interfacing. The thought made his engine’s rev loudly.

“You any good with that valve too?” Skids asked, leaning against the bar as his knees started shaking. He smirked, though it only came out as a lopsided grin, “I’d like to try that out too. Toss you on the bar and frag your processor into delirious bliss.”

Swerve looked up at him from time to time, humming and grazing his denta over the metal once in a while to keep him on edge before pulling back with a loud Pop.

"The valve is all yours if you like." Rubbing Skids inner thigh, he kept stroking his spike, loving the way it twitched and gushed when he gave it attention. "Not much my spike can do for a normal sized bot like yourself. But I can pretty much guarantee it will be the tightest thing you have ever slid your spike into." He leaned back far enough to expose his valve to him. 

Plump white folds and a lightly tinted pink outer node were presented to him and Swerve wasted no time spreading himself for Skids to see. It was clear by the sheen of light on the valve lips he was already quite wet and ready for a spike.

"Hmm? Think you can?" A challenge as Swerve dipped a servo into himself and groaned. "Think you can make me scream?" A second servo and he bit his bottom lip, his optics showing through his visor now.

“Ohh, I would really like that.” Skids groaned, reaching down and picking Swerve up. Swerve may have not been the most attractive mech, but his valve was utterly gorgeous. Skids licked his lips as he set the minibot on the bar, spreading the large thighs.

“Looks very tasty. You wouldn’t mind if I had a taste?” the larger mech sank to his knees, quickly burying his face into the plump valve lips. He didn’t know why, but he knew what to do. He sucked softly, glossa licking up every stray bit of lubricant he could.

The flavor was amazing. Skids would be happy to do this again when he was sober. He just hoped he wasn’t so overcharged he would forget this. He twirled his tongue around Swerve’s outer node, sucking it hungrily. 

He pulled away, taking Swerve’s spike into his hand and pumping. “I hope I’m living up to any expectations you had of me.”

Swerve propped himself up onto his elbows onto the bar and watched with a huge grin on his face. He moved his legs for him, already begging for him.

"Oh~" He jerked, surprised and then he flopped back at the attack. "S-Skids!" He twisted on the bar, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to dampen his groans and sudden shrieks. He had forgotten how sensitive his interfacing equipment was...or maybe Skids just turned him on that much, either way he was in rapture. His legs kicked out every time his node was touched and he couldn't help but use his free hand to stroke over Skids head until he pulled away.

"You..." Swerve panted hard, getting back up onto his elbows before spreading his legs a little wider, "Are incredible... Seems I’m not the only one on the Lost Light with some secrets." Another large grin before he bit his lip. His little spike nudged up against Skids hand, pleased he was paying attention to it.

“I have a lot of them. Given I don’t even know something as simple as whether I was forged cold or not.” Skids said, laughing. He leaned back in, this time running his glossa up and down Swerve’s spike. He slowly traced the biolights before sucking on the head, licking up several large globs of lubricant.

He stood back up, his spike in one hand as the other parted the plump valve lips with his thumb. He rubbed them softly before dipping the digit inside, finding the valve was tight, but easily adjustable. “You’re no virgin. Thats for sure.”

Swerve flopped back down, letting out a hard vent, rather enjoying the treatment he was getting. It had been so long since anybody had touched him like this and he realized now how much he had missed it. Just the feeling of someone's servos running down your plating, someone kissing you and loving you.

"Guilty. Lost my seals ages ago." He laughed so hard he snorted and covered his mouth laughing even harder. "Back on Cybertron I maybe got around a lot more than I do now." He tensed and groaned at Skids servos entering him. It was utterly delightful. His servos, being short and fat, were nothing compared to Skids. 

Skids pulled Swerve’s hips to the edge of the bar, his spike pressing against the minibot’s valve, parting the mesh slightly. “You sure your okay with this?”

"Frag yeah, stick it in, come on, don't be gentle now. I can take what you dish out." He scooted down a bit until the spike was jabbing into him even harder. He let out a choked moan, laughing at how it sounded. "If you really show me how it's done maybe this can be more than a one night stand type of thing?" He hoped so, some part of him was crushing over Skids while the other half was worried he might reject him after it was all said and done.

Skids couldn’t help but laugh too. Swerve just had one of those kinds of laughs. Infectious beyond reason. His laughter was cut off as Swerve moved, groaning softly. “Just stick it in?” the mech raised his brows, wondering if Swerve was fully aware of their size difference, “You must have loved riding the spikes of bigger mechs if your so sure you can handle that.”

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I can take it." Swerve winked behind his visor and prepared himself for impact. Gripping the bar for support, he waited.

Encouraged by his words, Skids did as Swerve said, jerking his hips forward and sheathing himself inside of the minibot’s valve in one smooth motion. He shivered, his engines roaring loudly. it was a tight fit. Wether it was the tightest thing he ever put his spike in... Well he didn’t know.

“Oh primus.” he laughed, “I hope I remember this in the morning.” He rolled his hips, not thrusting just incase Swerve was in any pain. After a while he began to thrust, denta chewing on his lower lip. “Primus this is even better then your big mouth. I’ll be coming back for this for sure.”

Swerve gave a loud choked sob at the first thrust. It was slightly painful but it faded quickly and he was whining in desire. He wrapped his legs around Skids, yanking him closer and closer. Valve clenching down on the large spike inside, he pushed his hips hard against Skids.

"Ah! Yes! Don't stop!" He leaned up, watching the spike slide in and out of himself before falling back hard and knocking several of the glasses from the counter. "Oh primus Skids!" He jerked, overloading, his little spike twitching and jetting a small stream of fluids across his own stomach. "Opps!" He snorted again, covering his mouth as he laughed. "I couldn’t help myself, Skids you're spike is just to good."

“Well I’m glad I decided to spike you and not the other way around or I would be out of luck.” Skids teased, wincing a few of the glasses broke when they hit the floor. He wasn’t going to pay for those. “Its going to get better. I hope so anyway. Not really sure what I’m doing. But it looks like its all working out.”

He resumed his thrusts, gradually increasing the speed and force. He leaned over the minibot, still not able to get his smirk quite right. “You good at kissing too? Lets see.” he leaned down, pressing his lips to that large mouth, glossa slipping back his lips and Denta.

He didn’t really know if that was what Swerve’s mouth tasted like, given they had not kissed before the minibot had started sucking his spike. But, the flavor of his mouth was perfectly acceptable. Not as good his valve, but he would kiss him again. And again. And again.

Kissing back roughly, Swerve moaned into his mouth, jerking up as each new thrust brought his overworked valve waves of pleasure. He kicked out, crying into Skids mouth before he bit Skids lip playfully and tugged it. 

"I bet I could....ah~ Spike you just as good!" His voice was muffled by the kiss but he never stopped. Enjoying himself way to much he wrapped his arms around the larger mech and clenched his valve down as hard as he could. "Fill me up Skids and you get free drinks for the week." He whispered into Skids audio before his glossa flicked out.

Swerves body thrashed as another overload washed over him and his visor turned fully white. He wailed, a huge drunken grin on his faceplate as his spike shout out an even harder stream of fluids. "Oh Primus Skids! Oh Primus! Frag me! frag me!"

Skids let out a low growl, his engines revving. “Free drinks for a week? How could I pass up such a fair exchange.” he said, biting Swerve’s glossa in turn, “Plus, I think you would look really good with my transfluid seeping out of your pretty little valve. 

He gave a deep thrust, hitting Swerve’s ceiling node. “And next time it can be all over your chassis.” another deep thrust to the same place, “Maybe on your face. It would look so wonderful.” He stood up straight, taking the minibot’s spike and hand and pumping in time with his thrusts.

With one final deep thrust Skids overloaded, nearly falling over and onto the floor. He laughed, finding it humorous that he was yet again feeling incredibly overcharged. “Oh Primus. I think that was the best frag I’ve had. “ he finally managed to pull of a smirk, “Your valve feels just as good as it looks.”

Swerves optics rolled back into his head. He gasped, throwing his head back, the zing of pleasure from his ceiling node throwing him over once more and he overloaded into Skids hand.

"GAH!" He arched hard before finally slowly coming down from the afterglow and resting on the bar top. He was panting hard, taking a few moments to recollect himself before getting up on his elbows. He shivered, feeling the transfluid gush from his valve and he blushed a deep red. "Oh I missed that feeling." He looked at Skids, smirking. "You should stay after hour more often. Let's break a few tables. I'll blame it on Cyclonus." He laughed, laying back down and sliding his panels closed.

“Why just keep it limited to the Bar? You got a room all to yourself right now. We could be as loud as we want there.” Skids stated, a loopy smile on his face, “I hope i preformed to your expectations. I’d love to do this again.”

He took one of the towels Swerve used to clean the glasses, wiping the minibot down with a hum. He was finally feeling tired and was looking forward to a nice recharge. “Sorry about the mess, buddy. I’ll help you clean it up if you want.” 

Swerve gave him a enlightened smile before shrugging at the mess they made.

"Leave it till morning, I’ll clean it then. For now...come to my hab-suite, its closer. If Magnus catches you smelling like interfacing he's going to have your aft before I ever get a chance at it." He took Skids hand and led him around the bar and out the door before closing and locking the door. "I think it's a good idea...sometime in the hab-suite, just you and I. Maybe even the washracks." He winked and kept leading him until they got to his suit and opened the door.

Pushing Skids down onto the berth, he climbed up on and laid down next to him. Without saying anything, he snuggled close to the blue mech and dimmed his visor, hopefully Skids didn't mind. He was already passed out if the sounds of his venting were any indication.


End file.
